Fracturing fluid is often injected into subterranean reservoirs to hydraulically fracture the reservoir rock. Fracturing fluid is commonly formulated with fresh water. However, fresh water can be costly and difficult to obtain in some production areas. Use of seawater, produced water, brine, or the like with high levels of total dissolved solids (TDS) as a base fluid for hydraulic fracturing can be limited by the instability of the resulting fracturing fluids at elevated temperatures.